Trying a New Hamburger
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Arthur and Buster stumble on a mysterious person who wants to share his home-cooked hamburgers with them. Will they accept the offer or reject it? And if they accept it, will they like the burgers they've never eaten before? A quick story I put together. WARNING:(added June 10) LAME STORY. It was brought to my attention there's no conflict. So this story is subject to rewrite.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Arthur or Buster or any other Arthur character, but I do own one of the other characters.

One afternoon, on their way back home from Elwood City High School, 15 year old Arthur and 16 year old Buster were hungry though lunch was a little more than just two hours ago. They had just got off the school bus at a bus-stop near their homes.

"I want a burger," says Buster.

"Hey," says Arthur, "me too! Where should we go?"

"I want White Castle," says Buster.

"I want Wendy's," says Arthur.

"White Castle!" says Buster.

"Wendy's!" says Arthur.

"White Castle's!" insists Buster again.

"Wen…" Arthur stops, "why are we arguing? We sound like little kids! Wanna just go to the Sugar Bowl and get a burger there? They're burgers taste so much better than Wendy's anyway."

"Uh," says Buster, "you're right, Arthur. Wendy's and White Castle are too far from here anyway and we would need someone to drive us and I haven't taken Driver's Ed yet."

"Neither have I," says Arthur.

"Plus, the Sugar Bowl's Burgers are better-tasting and their bigger than the White Castle's burgers," says Buster. "So, Sugar Bowl it is."

Just then…

"Or you can try my burgers," says a voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" asks Arthur.

"Beats me," says Buster, "where did that unfamiliar voice come from?"

Then a human person jumps out from behind a nearby tree in front of Arthur and Buster saying "Me."

Arthur and Buster get a little startled.

"Oh," says the mysterious man, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you boys. My name is Will."

"I'm Arthur," he says.

"I'm Buster," he says.

"So may we help you sir, er, Mr. Will?" asks Arthur.

"Please," says Will, "just call me Will, or Willy even, I'm not much older than you guys. In fact, I'm just a year older than you guys In fact, we go to the same High School."

"Oh yeah," says Arthur, I have seen you before in our school, but I've never talked to you before.

"I've seen you too," says Buster, but I've never spoken to you either."

"So what did you want with us?" asks Buster.

"I overheard you guys talking about hamburgers and I thought you guys would like to try my burgers. They're not the best but they're really good. My mother loves them! So you guys in?"

Arthur and Buster look at each other for a moment.

"If you guys don't want to and don't trust me," says Will, "I don't blame you. I'm a stranger anyway and I shouldn't have stopped to talk to talk to you guys so I better just head back home, you guys should just go on to the Sugar Bowl."

Then William turns around to walk away but…

"Wait," says Arthur.

Will stops and turns his head.

"Show us your burgers," says Buster.

"Yeah," says Arthur, "we want to try your burgers."

"You guys sure about that?" asks Will.

"Yeah," they say.

Will is a bit puzzled at their judgement.

"Don't you guys think your parents will get suspicious and wonder where you guys are."

"My parents trust me," says Arthur, "in fact, she doesn't expect me home for another two hours.

"Yeah," says Buster, "and my mother trusts me too.

"Uh, okay," says Will, "let's go to my mother's house. I'll have you guys back within two hours."

Then he puts his left hand in front of his chin and pushes a button on his wrist-watch-like band he's wearing. When he pushes the button, he teleports himself and Arthur and Buster to his mother's house.

"Well," says Will, "this is it, my house."

"Are your parents okay with this?" Arthur asks Will.

"My father doesn't live with us anymore, my parents are divorced," I say.

"Hey," says Buster, "so are mine! And my dad doesn't live with us anymore either."

"Small world," says Will. "And my mother is at work and won't be home until 6."

"Okay," says Arthur.

"All right," says Buster.

"So without further ado," I say, "let me cook you guys some burgers. They're one of my best dishes. I make these almost every week for my mother and myself, sometimes twice in a week."

So Will gets out three burger patties out of the freezer and thaws them in the microwave oven. Arthur and Buster watch Will as he cooks the burgers. After they're thawed, Will seasons the burgers with various seasonings, including season salt, Mrs. Dash, Hamburger Seasoning, and other good seasonings. He then rolls the patties up and then re-flattens them and seasons them again. Then he puts the patties on a skillet face down where the seasonings are. Then William washes his hands with soap and water and after drying his hands he turns on the stove and starts cooking the burgers. Within fifteen minutes, the burgers are all thoroughly cooked, placed in hamburger buns and served.

"Ready to try my burgers?" Will asks Arthur and Buster.

"Sure," says Arthur.

"You don't have to ask me twice," says Buster.

"Help yourselves," I say to them.

Arthur grabs one burger and Buster grabs another and they taste them.

"MMMMM" they both say.

"This burger really is good!" says Arthur.

"It's one of the best burgers I've ever had," says Buster.

"You really think so?" asks Will.

"Yeah," says Arthur, "can you make a list of the seasonings you use so I can cook these at home?

"Make it two please?" asks Buster.

"Sure," says Will, "when we're finished, I'll write down the seasonings for you guys."

Will goes on to say, "I'm going to put some cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and onions, and condiments on my burger, do you guys want some.

"For me," says Arthur, just cheese, ketchup and mustard, "and I don't like pickles."

"I'll have all the vegetables and both condiments."

"I was going to put on a special sauce that I've had on some of my burgers before. I was given the recipe so I can make it."

"What's the sauce made of," asks Buster.

Will answers, "Ketchup, mayonase, dried ground mustard, Worcestershire Sauce, and pickled relish."

"Maybe I'll have that," says Arthur, "but can you leave the relish out of mine?"

"Okay," says Will.

"And I'd still like mustard on my burger too," says Arthur.

"I'll have the sauce," says Buster, "with relish, and the vegetables."

"Okay," says Will. "Put your burgers down so I can put sauce on them."

And they do.

Will then puts a tablespoon of mayonase on all the bottom-buns, pours some ketchup on them, sprinkles some dried ground mustard, pours some Worcestershire sauce on and puts relish on his and Buster's but not Arthur's. Then he mixes them together. Then he gets out the cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and onions, which he pre-peeled and sliced. Then he puts cheese on all three burgers and the vegetables on his burger.

"Buster," says Will, "you can put your vegetables on your burger however you want to do them."

Buster does just so. Will then gets out the mustard and hands it to Arthur.

"You put it on how you like," Will says to Arthur.

And he does just so. Then we all grab our burgers again and resume nibbling on them.

"Now mine tastes even better!" says Buster.

"Good sauce!" says Arthur.

"Yeah," says Buster.

"I'm glad you like it," I say.

"Can we have the recipe to that too?" asks Buster.

"Yes you may," I say.

So after we finish our burgers, Will gets out two pieces of paper and write down all the seasonings he uses and the recipe for the special sauce and give them to Buster. Then he teleport them back to where we met.

"Thanks for the Burgers," says Arthur.

"And thanks for the recipes," says Buster.

"You're welcome guys," Will says. Then he teleports himself back to his house and Arthur and Buster go on their way satisfied.

And you know what else? William just saved them some money!

The End

**A/N:** I quickly and spontaneously wrote this story because I suggested to another FFN member to do hamburgers in his fanfics. Then I decided it wasn't right to ask him to do something if I didn't do it myself, so I decided to throw this story together. It was going to be in first person, but I decided to make it third person. And Will was going to be William, but I took ou and just called him Will, but I modeled him after myself. And I was going to be the age I am now, but I decided to take off 11 years of my life and make myself their age so that they wouldn't be with an adult that was a stranger, but instead, one of their peers.

And I also included the sauce recipe I encourage you all to try out. Mix all the ingredients together until blended and you can mix it directly on your burger or put it in a container and then put some on your burger or anything you like, but use within three days!

This is not the best fanfic I've written but I decided to put this together quickly. And this story was longer than I meant for it to be. Plus I haven't posted a fanfic in days and it's nice to do so. Maybe later I'll write a much better story than this one, I was in a hurry to create this story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
